Voice control of computers and other devices in home and office environments is a useful way of implementing remote control of various devices without the use of a manual remote control device. To implement voice control, various systems implement sophisticated voice recognition routines that can decipher natural language and use situational context to inform the recognition of voice commands. Such voice recognitions routines can be computationally intensive.